The Happy Birthday Week
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After All-Stars Mike is feeling down for losing his personalities. He even regained all the memories they had of his life and ALMOST had a mental breakdown. But Zoey and Cameron helped him out. But now it's the week of his birthday and weird stuff has been happening to him that no one can explain. Can Mike figure it out?


**Me: Okay, since yesterday I came up with about three ideas and this one will be a one-shot. This is something that was supposed to be the first story I uploaded but A Virtual Mess caught my attention. Also this is my remake WITH the reset button. THE RESET BUTTON CAN GO AND DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama!**

**Diamond: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

It's been a few weeks since All-Stars. I've seen some doctors and psychiatrists for my new symptoms of 'depression'. Yeah, I thought I would be happy since I lost my personalities but, it isn't the same. I miss Manitoba's and Chester's claims of their pasts and Svetlana with Vito arguing about something. When they got erased I was forced with memories of my past I would not like to relive.

But when that happened I began to have a mental breakdown. I screamed and cried, my mom even said I had a few seizures from it. Cameron and Zoey were there for me and got me out of that. I'm glad that I have good friends like them. But there's something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, losing my personalities.

Chester was like the grandfather that died all though years ago. Svetlana was the sister I never had. Vito and Manitoba, those two would always be like older brothers to me. When I received memories from them, Mal's soon came to me.

Those were the worst out of them all. All the abuse and sadness Mal went through just for me. That day he got done with being the emotional persona so he locked me and the others up. But back then, I now realize that I would treat Mal as a brother also, a sort of twin. If I could only say sorry to him for not understanding what was happening then.

Today was five days away from my birthday though. I couldn't wait for it! Me and the Revenge of the Island cast were going to reunite today with the regular cast for the aftermath. My birthday would actually be celebrated with the others I've come to know and befriend.

Right now I was on the bus with Zoey sleeping on my shoulder and Cameron was talking with Noah about something. I really didn't pay attention to that as I stared off into the sky from the window. I felt weird a bit as I closed my eyes though. Like something sprouted from myself but, I couldn't understand what until someone threw Mr. Coconut at my head.

I yelped and Zoey quickly woke up. She looked at me as I mumbled something that I realized were Chester's complaints. I must be really missing them if I want to act like them. Owen shouts an apology to me as Izzy glared at the coconut Zoey had. I accepted it and Zoey looked at me weird.

"Were you just Chester? I thought you said you got rid of your personalities." Zoey said as I shook my head.

"I must just being missing the old geezer, I did and they will never come back." I reassured her but it felt like a stab to the heart at what I said. She nodded and fell back asleep on me as I sighed. Sometimes I think my personalities are playing some kind of prank and are waiting to pop up and surprise me. Soon enough we got to the studio and we got off. Alejandro though tripped me and I fell onto the pavement and hit my head on it, hard. Zoey kicked Alejandro in the kiwis then checked to see if I was ok as I crashed into my mind.

I looked around to see something weird. I walk slowly to it and soon see it as a white orb. Probably my memories that I received. I though got curious and touched it. It sparked and split into five parts and crashed into me. I felt really weak as I took control of my body and walked with Zoey and Cameron.

"I'm fine guys, really." I said and they nodded. We soon enter the studio and were met up with an intern. We were each assigned rooms to sleep in for the whole season, which we thought it was going to suck but it was cool! The season winners (Owen, Beth, Heather, Cameron and myself) were given the best rooms. The second placers (Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Lightning and Zoey) were given the second nicest rooms while the other competitors gained regular rooms.

Though we each got to pick a partner to share with (since Mr. Coconut wasn't counted as a contestant) and I didn't choose while Owen chose Noah (while secretly taking Mr. Coconut), Beth got Lindsay, Heather picked no one while Cameron picked B. Gwen chose Courtney, Duncan chose Scott, Alejandro and Lightning chose no one while Zoey chose Dawn. The rest of the contestants paired up as the sun set and the aftermath was going to air tomorrow. We all went to our rooms and I quickly fell asleep only to gasp as I fell asleep without caring much.

* * *

><p>I woke up only to realize I was messing with the electronic controls for a computer. It had many error messages and lots of words that spelt some complaints. I gulp as the computer sparks and breaks. I quickly get up and run to my room only to hear the alarm of my clock go off. Everyone got one so they could get ready for the aftermath to start.<p>

I sigh and get ready but check off the day before. Four more days until my birthday but I haven't heard anything from anyone about it, even Zoey! I leave my room only to meet up with Gwen and Zoey. We walked to the stage and sat in the gallery as an intern ran to Geoff and Bridgette (the two who were hosting with Blaineley). He whispered something into Geoff's ear and Bridgette gasped.

"SOMEONE WHAT?!" Bridgette shouted out in anger as the intern ran off.

"Dudes and dudettes, we got someone here who broke the computer system which destroyed the cameras. Confess now so we can deal with this." Geoff announced and I silently gulped. At least they didn't know it was me but, why would I do that? Maybe it was Chester, but then again he doesn't exist anymore. I soon realize that the inters brought back up cameras to record today's aftermath.

"Mike dude, show off some of Svetlana's skills for us!" Geoff called out and I ran to the platform with many traps set up. I start flipping around like Svetlana would and do some tricks people wish to do someday. I flipped over a flying boulder but land in some water. I look around and see some eels, electric eels. I gasp and my consciousness is thrown back as everything turned black. What felt like a second I was at the end of the course dripping wet and everyone cheered. I raised an eyebrow but went with finishing the course idea so no one would worry about me.

"Are you ok Mike? You were kinda off when you got out of the water. You were flipping around more and doing some poses in between." Zoey said to me and I nod.

"I feel great Zoey! Don't worry about it!" I cheer as the aftermath went on and soon enough we all went to our rooms again. This time I was more concerned when I gasped and everything dialed out into nothingness.

* * *

><p>I gasp to see myself at the end of the course again but this time it's still night. I look around in confusion only for some type of sound to go off. I walk up to the now broken again computer to see me with lipstick and girly eyes flipping through the course. Was I Svetlana? Of course not, she's gone like the others are. I quickly delete the footage and set the stage back to normal and head off to my room to get some sleep only for my alarm to go off, again.<p>

The sun shined as I quickly got dressed and checked off the day from the calendar. Three days left for my birthday! I smile as I went onto the stage and kiss Zoey. She giggled and we have a make out session until Jo hit me in the back and we stopped. The camera was rolling at the time and we both blushed. We made out on international television, great.

"Let's see some action!" Jo shouted and I look to see Harold and Cody against Duncan and Scott in some object shooting contest. They probably had a fight and this was the best way to solve it. But soon Duncan's went out of control and shot everywhere. Something almost got me but Zoey pulled me away, by the shirt. She accidentally ripped it off and Anne Maria giggled at what she saw but Zoey glared at her.

Something else was coming at me and I used Vito's strength to punch it away. I sigh in relief as the interns get the machine under control and I had to stay shirtless for the rest of the time, the producers with their ratings. I enter my room and head to bed early since of these weird phenomenon's happening to me. I lay on the bed and gasped, I freaked out but it was no use since everything had turned black.

* * *

><p>I gasped only to see the computer again. It looked like someone beat at it until it was nothing more. I also realized that I had no shirt on, perfect. I ran like heck from the new security guard and reach my room. My alarm went off and I was tempted to break it. I better not be somehow turning into Mal.<p>

I quickly got dressed and checked off my calendar. Two more days until the greatest day of my life, my birthday! I was about to walk out the door until I felt like pranking someone today. I grabbed Manitoba's old fedora and coughed up some dust. Man, this thing was really dusty. I put it on my head and leave my room and head to the stage. I sit next to Kadie and Sadie while on the other side of me was Zoey.

"G'day Sheila!" I said to Zoey and she looked at me in shock.

"Manitoba?" She said and I laughed and took of the hat.

"Sorry it's just Mike." I said and she sighed in relief and punched me playfully.

"You almost had me there Mike." Zoey said and I laugh with her.

"Like I said, I'm me all the time." I said and feel another painful feeling inside of me. I keep on regretting saying that to her and worse, myself. I put the fedora back on and play a joke on the others, I even think I almost fooled the audience.

Later on though we had a treasure hunt for two of the Patikew contestants so they could get back into the game. They got to pick one person from the gallery of old contestants and one of them picked Sierra while the other picked me, thinking I was Manitoba Smith. Me and Sierra though went to a cave and I used Manitoba's instincts to find the treasure but something got me in the head and I gasped. I soon blink and I'm out of the cave with the treasure while Sierra just came out.

"And Mike wins it for Max!" Bridgette said and I take off the fedora and stare at it in shock. But soon enough Max left the studio and I got to go to my room which I put up the fedora and went to sleep. Though this time when I touched the bed I gasped and soon felt nothing more.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see me on the bed. Finally, I actually fell asleep on my bed. But I felt something on my head and I saw my fedora on my head. I took it off and got off my bed to put it away and was about to go to sleep when I saw Vito's fang tooth necklace laying on the floor with Chester's cane and Svetlana's first place ribbon. But something got my attention when I saw a pocketknife on the floor near them, Mal's knife.<p>

I put all the objects away and go to sleep for about five minutes until my alarm cried out. This time I was too tired to deal with it and broke it with ease and went back to sleep. Chef though had something else planned when he pulled me out of bed and threw me on stage. Zoey helped me up and I noticed that I slept in my clothes last night while my hair was drooped over my left eye and I had bags under them, I looked like Mal without his black eyes.

"Are you Mike or Mal?" Zoey asked suspiciously and I look at her with a tired stare.

"I am Mike, Zoey. You'll always know it's me." I said and smiled and she smiled. Soon enough the day went on like normal until we were forced into an action challenge. I went first for my mini-team of four which had Gwen, Cameron and Zoey in it. I landed at the end from the cannon and entered the salad spinner from last season. I gasped then blinked when I realized I was sitting on the good bench. Most of the other except for Zoey and Gwen made it and my team won. We cheered and soon enough I was back in the halls and noticed Brick with Jo sneaking out my room.

"What were you two doing?" I ask suspiciously and they turned to see us. Brick saluted me and I knew something was up. He must have done something or I'm going crazy.

"Nothing sir!" Brick said and Jo rolled her eyes.

"What G. I. Joke means is that we had to find something for the producers and we were given permission to go in every room to look for it." Jo said and they walked off and I entered my room. Everything looked normal when I entered but I forgot to check off my calendar! After today is my birthday, I can't wait! I get ready for bed and I fall asleep but gasp. I didn't notice from the lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>I gasp and notice myself with a piece of paper and a pencil. I yawn while throwing the pencil to the ground without noticing something on the paper. Mal's knife was out and I quickly put it up as I fell onto my bed and fell asleep. But this time I didn't gasp.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zit has da be here Chester!" A feminine voice called out and woke me up. I sit up only to realize I'm in my subconscious and that lots of noises were coming down the halls of my mind. Was that Svetlana?<p>

"I know dang nabbit!" An old man's voice said back to Svetlana. Is Chester here also?

"Pump up the music in 'ere! We got to get this party started!" An Italian voice called out and I stood up and slowly crept down the halls. Is that Vito?

"I thought we were going to not have music." A demonic voice echoed down the hall and I froze. Mal is here also? Now all that we're missing is Manitoba.

"Quiet mates! We got to keep quiet so we don't ruin Mike's surprise." An Australian voice hushed and the others began to whisper. They're back? THEY'RE BACK?! I stop all my stealth and run down the halls and the personalities become quiet so I wouldn't find them but I already knew where they were since Manitoba spoke. The last door in the halls was closed and I pulled the knob. Something or someone held it from the other end but I had control in my mind.

I closed my eyes and the door disappeared and soon I gasped at what I saw. I walked right in to see my personalities looking at me in shock and awe while Manitoba and Mal had a smirk on their faces.

"Looks like you can control your mind Mike." Manitoba said and I smiled.

"Well, from all of us, even me, we wish you-."Mal began as all the personalities smiled.

"A HAPPY EIGHTENTH BIRTHDAY, MIKE!" They all shouted, even Chester. I laughed and they all had a group hug except for Mal.

"I thought you guys were gone for good! I went through a lot of things without you guys. I regret my decision to press that button everyday but you're here now!" I said and everyone walked over to the table where the personalities played goldfish. We all sat down and they began to explain what happened.

"Well, you first got hit in the head and touched the white orb." Chester said.

"But zhat vade zus come ze back vhen ve got ze memories back from vyou." Svetlana continued.

"Eh yo, you actually looked like us or activated our triggers or somethin' but we came to be in the mind." Vito tried to explain.

"But we found out it was your eighteenth birthday soon and we secretly planned while you made us come back mate." Manitoba said.

"Now it's after midnight which means it's your birthday today so we pulled you into your mind so we could surprise you." Mal finished and I smiled.

"Ve even got ze gift for vyou!" Svetlana said and I looked around.

"It's outside your mind, dummy." Chester pointed out as I took control.

'_The piece of paper if you will.' _Mal said as I got out of bed and walked over to the desk where the paper was. I picked it up and used the moonlight to see what was on it.

It was a drawn picture of me and my personalities together with a note written at the bottom of it.

_**Mike,**_

_**We may have not been around for some time but we're here to stay this time. You may have not shown it sometimes but we know that you care about us deeply and missed us when we were erased but we can tell you this time that we're not going anywhere this time.**_

_**Love: Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Mal AKA The Malevolent One**_

I laughed and smiled at their gift and put it with their items I gained from them which I will give back soon enough. I looked to see the sun already up and looked at the clock which read 12:39 PM. I looked at it in shock and I cross out the day on my calendar and get dressed. My smile never faded until I left my room. I ran to the stage and it was quiet, too quiet,

'_Crikey, look behind ya mate!' _Manitoba called out and I turned to see Zoey snag a party hat onto my head.

"Happy birthday Mike!" The cast called out and I smiled and kissed Zoey.

"We turned off your alarm so you wouldn't wake up so we could get the party planned." Jo said.

"You guys got me! A surprise party, I had one a bit earlier b-." I was cut off.

"What do you mean Mike?" Owen asked as I smiled.

"My personalities are back! I feel like my old self again! Now let's get this party started!" I shouted and Geoff played the music and I danced with Zoey. At the end of the day I went to my mind and began to party with my personalities.

"Sorry Mal." I said to Mal and he looked at me confused.

"What?" Mal asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand what you went through, it's my fault that you turned evil and harmed us all. It's my fault that you got locked away." I said and Mal tried to spill his drink on me but I used my power to make it disappear.

"It's not your fault Mike. It's your dad's fault for hurting you like that. You made us so we could cope for you, to help you stay sane." Mal said and pushed me back into Vito and Manitoba. We started to party again and I saw Mal smile which made me.

Sometimes my life may be ruined or crushed by someone or something. I may or may not be able to fix it at times and my personalities may or may not be the cause of it. I may not be a normal teen but I'm happy with one thing.

Just having my personalities again.

_Always…._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay a bit messed up at the end.<strong>

**Mike: Preserved and awesome!**

**Diamond: I think it was great!**

**Kumiko: The other stories will be updated later!**

**Kisu: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


End file.
